Violent Means to Pleasure
by tyl ashke
Summary: Grimmjow returns to the Human world with a purpose after his arm is destroyed. GrimmIchi. NON-CON, violence, dirty talk.


**Warning:** NON-CON, violence, dirty talk. Ichigo is assumed to be legal (I claim emancipated minor status.) Please do not read if you do not like these themes.

**Info:** Set some time after Ichigo's first fight with Grimmjow, and Grimmjow's left arm gets destroyed by Tousen, but before Ichigo battles the one-armed Grimmjow. Can't remember the exact chapter.

Written for the springkink prompt - 12th Feb Bleach, Grimmjow/Ichigo: Physical violence - "I'm surprised nobody's done this to you before, considering how you're just begging for more."

**

* * *

Violent Means to Pleasure**

Ichigo knew something was wrong when Yuzu started talking about seeing a blue haired spirit dressed in white. He knew she could only see vague outlines of spirits, so this meant that the spirit was probably powerful enough to materialise sufficiently for her to even see it clearly.

"Is it here now?"

"I've only seen it a few times on my way to the supermarket. You can ask Karin-chan, Ichi-ni."

"He looks like a creepy fellow, with that sadistic grin, missing one arm and a hole in his stomach. He's not done anything though, aside from following us around occasionally."

"I'm done with dinner. Thanks, Yuzu"

Placing his empty bowl on the table, his chopsticks on it, Ichigo headed up to his room. Shutting the door, he rammed a fist into the wall.

'Fuck! Why the hell is Grimmjow here and stalking my sisters? Why the fuck is he missing one arm anyway? If he wants a fight, come look for me. Don't fuck with my family.'

It was troubling that the enemy was making a move on the very people he swore to protect. Ichigo paced around his room, unable to settle down. It was summer and he had only been away for a few days to train and this had to happen.

It was frustrating. While he was training to become stronger, he could not be around to protect the people he was training for. What the hell was he supposed to do?

Deep in thought as he stalked around his room, he finally came to a conclusion. He would go confront Grimmjow to settle things once and for all. Even though he was nowhere near having full control over his Vizard abilities, he only had one choice. If he could not even protect his family now, how could he protect them against anything more?

With that decision made, Ichigo settled down somewhat, pulling on his headphones and opening one of the medical textbooks he took from his father's clinic. Half an hour later, he headed to bed, drifting to sleep quickly.

Thankful for the dreamless sleep when he awoke the next morning, Ichigo headed out immediately after breakfast, hoping to find Grimmjow quickly and settle the issue. He still had training and a voice at the back of his mind told him that Hiyori would kick his ass, literally, since he skipped out of training – it would be worse the longer he took.

In the safety of a public toilet, he popped the pill that was Kon and carefully instructed the mod-soul what it was to do while he searched for the Arrancar. Once satisfied that his body would not get into too much trouble, Ichigo sped off, heading for the street where he had last battled Grimmjow.

As he had expected, there were no obvious signs that the blue-haired Arrancar had been around. Closing his eyes, Ichigo concentrated. _'Grimmjow… Grimmjow…'_ Focusing as he searched the reiatsu threads, the substitute finally found a faint thread that pulsed with the violent reiatsu that only belong to the Sexta Espada.

'_There!'_ Not bothering to conceal his leaking reiatsu – he wanted Grimmjow to know he was coming – Ichigo sped off in the direction the reiatsu thread led. Several moments later, he found himself in front of an empty warehouse on the outskirts of Karakura, much like the warehouse the Vizards stayed in.

"Grimmjow! I know you're there. Come out and face me, you bastard!"

Ichigo counted to thirty in his head and was surprised when the Espada did not show himself. The faint pulse of the reiatsu thread told him Grimmjow was still in the warehouse and cautiously, the orange-haired substitute walked in, looking around for any sign of the Espada.

* * *

Grimmjow grinned when he heard the Shinigami shouting. The approaching reiatsu had suggested that Ichigo had found him and now that the Shinigami was at the doorstep, all he had to do was to wait slightly longer and he would have his revenge and his reward.

The dense reiatsu was obvious to him as it came closer and closer. His own controlled reiatsu pulsed with anticipation, staving off the oppressive reiatsu of the Shinigami, as he readied himself to move.

The moment the orange-haired Shinigami stepped into the room he had chosen to conceal himself, Grimmjow moved. Appearing behind Ichigo, he grabbed the huge Zanpakuto and threw it across the huge, empty room. Not very concerned with where it landed – so long it was far enough from the Shinigami, it was enough – he gripped the surprised Shinigami's neck with his hand, his right and only hand, and watched grinning, as he struggled.

Tanned fingers grasped at his arm and fingers while legs kicked out at him. With his hierro, it just felt like soft taps on his skin. As his grip on the fragile neck tightened, he watched as the thrashing become more violent before suddenly stopping, and his grin widened, like a child watching an ant struggling in a puddle of water after he placed it there.

"I see you found me, Shinigami. Now, will you stop your struggling if I loosen my hold?" He watched as Ichigo struggled to nod, then loosened his grip slightly.

"Fuck you, Grimmjow. What the hell do you want with me?"

The swearing brought another grin to his face. "There's a simple reason for this visit – to play."

He hated Tousen, that justice-preaching Shinigami that Aizen brought with him. Hell, he hated Aizen's smile and everything he did. If the bastard was not fucking strong, he would not even bother to listen to what he said. He was a Hollow and he did not need a Shinigami to tell him what to do.

He hated both with a passion, especially after the blind Shinigami had destroyed his arm and taken away his position as Sexta. There was nothing he could do about them and with his Fracción and friends gone, he had nothing much to do in Hueco Mundo.

Then, Grimmjow remembered the Shinigami he encountered in the Human world. The orange-haired Shinigami was interesting. That did not just refer to his abilities and their battle. There was something else in the Shinigami's look and body language that appealed to him and irritated the hell out of him as well.

With his decision made, he had then headed to the Human world for his prey. He was after all not an Espada and less likely to be the target of Aizen's whims and fancies – Ulquiorra was there for that. He had waited for a few days in the Human world, was delighted when neither Tousen nor Aizen had appeared and demanded an explanation, then slowly put his plans in action.

He waited, keenly observing the expressions that crossed the Shinigami's face before pulling him in and taking a deep breath. The faint citrusy scent, together with the musky smell of sweat appealed to him as much as the promised violence he felt in the dense reiatsu.

At least a head taller than Ichigo, Grimmjow leaned down without even noticing the confused expression the Shinigami wore, and bit down hard on a fleshy ear, hard enough to draw blood.

As the Shinigami yelled and struggled simultaneously, he licked at the open wound, savouring the metallic tang of the blood. It tasted slightly familiar; Hollow blood was obviously different from human blood, but he liked the taste of both.

"Fuck you, Grimmjow. Let go of me now!"

"That's not part of the plan, Shinigami." He leered at Ichigo, before moving to the other ear and doing the same, biting down even harder this time. Savouring the blood with his tongue, he lapped at the wound, before pressing his lips to the Shinigami's.

The Shinigami stilled for a moment – he had not stopped struggling – before resuming. This time, he tried his best, thumping at his chest, at his Hollow hole, at wherever he could. Grimmjow bore with the punches, trying his best to force the Shinigami to open his mouth.

When he got tired of Ichigo's reluctance, he exerted pressure on the neck again and achieved the desired effect. The moment he felt his tongue enter the warmth that was the Shinigami's mouth, he felt teeth come down heavily on it and pulled away. Blue eyes shot daggers at his prey as he growled, then took a few steps and slammed the Shinigami bodily against a wall, still gripping his neck.

"If you do that again, there'll be more."

"Fuck you, asshole. Let me go!"

"I don't think so. I'm here to play and play I shall. I don't think you know how cute you look now." He grinned as the pink cheeks turned a deeper shade of red, even as the Shinigami's stubborn expression remained, his brown eyes defiant.

Ichigo's defiance showed when he bit on his tongue twice more, earning him another two slams against the wall – cracks had appeared on the wall – before the Shinigami allowed him entrance to his warm mouth.

Grimmjow took his time exploring the mouth and when he was satisfied, he bit down on the soft, pink lower lip, drawing blood. He did not have the time to savour the red droplets of blood that appeared from the wound as the orange-haired Shinigami knocked his head to his, throwing him off balance momentarily.

"I always knew you liked it rough, Shinigami."

"Fuck off, Grimmjow. I don't think you'll like having Tousen come to pick you up again."

His anger blinded him for a moment as he tightened his grip on the Shinigami's neck, wiping the smug grin off Ichigo's face, before calming himself down. "Strip, Shinigami."

The look of surprise on the orange-haired Shinigami's face was amusing. "Strip, Shinigami. Don't make me repeat myself."

"You pervert! Sick, demented bastard!" He heard the sharp intake of breath before it continued, "Why? No spare hands to strip me, Grimmjow?"

His fingers gripped the neck more firmly at the taunt. "Do it. If I have to kill you, there are other people I can look for." He grinned, knowing that the Shinigami would catch on his meaning. In fact, he had been surprised Ichigo had searched for him so quickly; he had expected to tail the Shinigami's sisters around for a few weeks before the Shinigami noticed.

Catching the muted resignation on the Shinigami's face as he brought his hands to the front and worked on the ties on his uniform, Grimmjow cackled. It was about time. He eagerly watched as the Shinigami's cheeks turned a bright red as he discarded first the top of his black uniform, revealing a smooth, tanned, lightly muscled chest, then the black hakama, leaving him only in his fundoshi.

'_That could wait.'_ Grimmjow thought, seeing how the Shinigami made no attempt to remove it. His hand still firmly on the Shinigami's throat, he bent forward and licked at a light brown nipple. He swirled his tongue around it before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it.

"Shit! Stop it, you perverted asshole!"

Ignoring the swearing, Grimmjow paused in his administrations, noticing that it had hardened, then bit down lightly on it.

"Fuck you, Grimmjow!"

It was fun teasing the Shinigami and he knew he was getting a response. Raising a leg, he brushed his knee against the soft cotton and was rewarded when he felt the hardness concealed behind the white cloth. As Ichigo unconsciously moaned, Grimmjow rubbed his knee against the arousal a few more times, before pushing the Shinigami roughly against the wall and using his knee to push down the fundoshi.

It was difficult, considering how tightly it seemed to be bound, but he eventually managed. As the arousal revealed itself, the Arrancar licked his lips, then looked at the Shinigami. Ichigo was biting hard on his lips, apparently in an attempt to stop himself from moaning, and Grimmjow grinned, suddenly realising how much the cotton must have rubbed against the erection while he was trying to get it off.

"Look how hard you are, Shinigami." He hissed into the Shinigami's ear, before biting down on it again.

"Stop it, Grimmjow! This is perverted… uhh-" Grimmjow rubbed his own cloth-clad arousal against the Shinigami's bare one, earning yet another moan before Ichigo bit down on his lips again.

"Stop denying it, Ichigo. I'm surprised nobody's done this to you before, considering how you're just begging for more." He licked at the new wounds on the ear, before turning his attention to the tanned, unblemished shoulder and taking a bite.

"Oww! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! You're sick!"

"So what if I am? You're enjoying this too, so that makes you as sick as me, eh, Shinigami?" He paused for a moment, taking in the flushed cheeks, stiff nipples and throbbing arousal. "Now, jerk yourself off."

When the Shinigami shook his head, Grimmjow growled, then pressed his body to the Shinigami's and moved. Thigh against thigh, arousal against arousal, just separated by a few layers of cloth, that he could not remove.

He continued for a minute before stopping, leaving the Shinigami panting, brown eyes slightly glazed with pleasure. Grimmjow then tightened his grip on the Shinigami's still unmarked throat. "Jerk yourself off."

He caught the glare in the brown eyes, anger mixed with pleasure, and met them with an amused gaze. This was fun, and so damn hot. Heat pooled at his groin; he had to pleasure himself soon and he had just the plan. It was risky but that only made it more fun.

Through blue eyes, Grimmjow watched as the Shinigami began to pleasure himself reluctantly. Tanned fingers wrapped around a throbbing arousal, which soon started dribbling as it was stroked. Up and down the hand went and the Arrancar could not resist licking at his nipples. Soon, there was a muffled moan and the Shinigami came, shooting all over himself and Grimmjow.

With a grin, he bent and licked at a streak of white on the Shinigami's chest. "Now, it's time for the second round."

Ichigo had stopped struggling after some time. He was waiting, waiting for the ideal opportunity to get Zangetsu so he could have his revenge for this humiliation. He hated how his body betrayed him, how it had responded to the Arrancar's touches, how he had given in to the Arrancar's demands.

He would survive this, get his revenge, and protect his family and friends.

All the same, it bothered him that Grimmjow had somehow entered his thoughts while he had been getting himself off for the Arrancar. That kiss, that muscular body… Ichigo shook his head and suddenly found himself slammed into the wall again, even harder than the previous three times.

'_Fuck! That hurts.'_ With that sudden thought however, came sudden realisation that the stranglehold on his neck had been released. Pulling himself together quickly, despite how his back stung, Ichigo flash-stepped towards Zangetsu.

'_I'm almost there.'_ Before his hand could reach for the Zanpakuto's handle, he felt something crash into him, kicking his Zanpakuto away at the same time.

"I didn't think you'd be so fast, Shinigami." Grimmjow's sneer and the sharp blade at his neck reminded him that he had been cornered again. "Now, turn and move." He felt the Arrancar's knee nudging into him and obeyed, snarling. The blade was pressed firmly against his neck; he could feel it cutting lightly into his skin, drawing blood and he knew, given how fast Grimmjow was, that he had no chance of escaping.

He stopped in front of a stretch of rough concrete. Without warning, he felt the Arrancar channel reiatsu into his blade, then a sharp pain ran through his body. He screamed, caught off-guard before realising that the blade had pierced through his right shoulder, passing into the concrete, effectively pinning him against the wall.

Despite the pain and blood, he struggled to get free, his left arm pushing against the wall – his right arm hurt like hell when he tried to move it – only to stop suddenly when he felt the Arrancar's hand press against his back.

Suppressing a shudder as he felt the Arrancar lick his back, probably at the blood, Ichigo suddenly realised why Grimmjow needed to release him when he felt the same hand on his ass, prodding, searching for something.

"Shit! Get away from me, you bastard!"

Swearing was not enough, when he felt a finger force its way into him without a care. It was fucking painful, worse than his impaled shoulder, and Ichigo screamed, not caring and hoping that someone would sense them, as another finger forced its way in.

It hurt but he felt something in him open up as the fingers went in and out. They were joined by a third and with a sudden thrust, he felt the pain suddenly overwhelmed by pleasure. He racked his mind for things to deny the pleasure. Nothing helped, not even imagining his father cross-dressing in a two piece swim suit.

A few thrusts later, they stopped and Ichigo tried to will his erection away. The next instant however, he found something even larger pressing at his entrance and struggled, not caring about his shoulder. He found a hand grabbing his neck firmly again, accompanied by Grimmjow's voice, "Stop struggling. You'll enjoy this, Shinigami."

It was only when he struggled to breath that he stopped, and felt the large thing forced itself in. It took a moment, but he was stunned when he realised that he was being fucked by Grimmjow's cock.

It was painful as the Arrancar made his way in, but the moment Ichigo felt the hard arousal brush against something inside him, he shuddered and bit down on his lips, tasting blood, to stop the soft moan from his throat that indicated how much pleasure he was feeling.

It was impossible to stop the pleasure that was coursing through his body as the hand wrapped itself around his arousal, stroking and caressing it, while the thing in his body moved in and out, brushing against his pleasure centre.

"Stop… stop this, Grimm-jow, please…" He found himself pleading as pleasure overwhelmed him. He had never expected his first to be with a guy and in such a manner.

"Ichigo, that feels good, right? I'm sure you can feel how your body is responding. Haha."

He had no answer as pleasure surged through every nerve in his body. He wanted to deny it, but he had no control over his body. As Grimmjow increased his pace, Ichigo felt more and more turned on and the pleasure crested, pushed him to the point of no return once again as he climaxed hard.

A few more thrusts and he felt the Arrancar climax as well, deep inside him.

"Fuck, Ichigo. You were so fucking hot. You know you wanted it."

"Fuck off, Grimmjow. You've got what you wanted already, so get lost and stop coming back to bother me and my family."

"I don't think so, Shinigami. I have to go now though, but I'll be back when I can for more."

He felt the Arrancar nuzzle at the less injured shoulder – his back was a mass of bruises and cuts after being slammed against hard concrete – before biting down hard. Ichigo turned away and after Grimmjow had let go, he caught sight of a Garganta opening from the corner of his eye. The next moment, he felt the blade being taken out and collapsed on the hard concrete floor, glaring at the Arrancar as he vanished.

"Thank you for the fun, Shinigami."

The sarcastic words echoed in his mind as he sat unmoving on the hard, grey floor. It was only a few minutes later, when he felt something come out of him and realised that it was a sticky red and white liquid, that he felt utterly disgusted and retched, his empty stomach heaving up nothing but bits of spittle.

It took him even longer before he stopped the bleeding from his shoulder and put on his uniform. He was disgusted with himself and it showed in the haunted look in his brown eyes, but there was one thought in his mind that kept him sane. The next time he met Grimmjow, he would _kill_ him.


End file.
